


Hovering

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [162]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One possible way that Wes met Hobbie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hovering

“What’s wrong with you? Best friend just die or something?” It seemed like a callous question, but in the current atmosphere of the Rebellion it was also very applicable. Wes peered at the other pilot with concern.

The other pilot had sandy blond hair with an imperial hairline, and an exceptionally solemn face. He frowned at Wes, “Not this week. Why?”

“Because you look so sad. I thought that maybe you knew the pilots we lost at that last ambush.” Wes shrugged and leaned against the wall, studying his companion further. The man ignored his interest though.

“Well, I’m not sad, that’s just the way my face looks all the time.” He sighed and offered a hand, “Hobbie Klivian, I hear that we’ll be flying together soon.”

“Yep, I’m Wes Janson, but it sounds like you already knew that. My reputation does tend to proceed me.” He grinned, tugging at the pockets of his pilot’s coveralls.

“It really does. Everyone I’ve met has pointed you out and told me to avoid you.” There was a hint of a smile hovering over Hobbie’s lips, and Wes decided to go with his gut.

“Yeah, they’re probably right because I’m going to have to do something about your face now that I know we’re going to be squad-mates.” He adopted a serious tone and Hobbie did a double take.

“You don’t have a knife on you, do you?” Hobbie shifted a step away, keeping Wes in sight.

“Well, I do, but I didn’t mean it that way. I’m just going to have to make it my pet project to see that you have so much fun that you smile more often. That way you won’t look so sad or serious all the time.”

Hobbie shook his head slowly, “Good luck with that.”


End file.
